Off-Kilter
by Checkered Brooke
Summary: Rin is of marrying age. With this, comes suitors asking for her hand. Sess/Rin oneshot drabble


"Absolutely not," he voiced, and one set of footsteps fled while the other continued to approach. Though Rin did not object, Sesshoumaru did notice her brows furrow and her lips purse. "Does this Sesshoumaru's answer displease you?" he mused.

"Yes and no."

"Yes and no?"

"I mean, I'm glad, because I didn't want to marry him. But I'm a little frustrated."

"Elaborate."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, Lord Sesshoumaru, but it seems as if you're averse to the idea of me marrying."

"I am," he said smoothly, eyes flickering behind her momentarily.

"Why is that?"

"Do you wish to marry?"

"No, that's not it-"

"Then there is no further explanation needed. If you do not wish it, it shall not be so."

"But-"

"Do you think a husband would be content with you travelling with this Sesshoumaru?"

"No, but-"

"Or do you wish to settle down? And start a family? If that is so, bring the man back and-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

"Don't call me that. In privacy, this Sesshoumaru is just that. Sesshoumaru."

" _Sesshoumaru_." She fumbled over the word, but forced it out. "Are you feeling well?"

"I am the most powerful demon in the world."

"You're acting a bit...off-kilter."

"Off-kilter?"

"Not normal."

"What has this Sesshoumaru done to be considered...off-kilter?"

"You're rambling and you won't look me in the eye. I could-" she surveyed the area, "-I could make you some tea, if you'd like? I could try and make a fire, but I'm not very good at-"

"This Sesshoumaru has no ailments."

Rin gasped, dragging a finger up. "You're _lying_. Why are you _lying,_ L-Sesshoumaru?"

"I'm not."

"You _are!_ Your speech pattern is all over the place, you're clearly upset about something, you can't even _look_ at me, and you're-are you _sweating_?"

"A fire would not be a good idea," he remarked dryly.

Rin was crestfallen. "Does...does Lord Sesshoumaru not trust Rin? If that is the case, you need only-"

"This is not what this conversation should be. We were discussing the terms under which you are allowed to be married."

" _Allowed_?"

"Allowed. This Sesshoumaru will forbid it in any other cases. Firstly, your mate-husband, must not be a hanyou. Secondly, he must be someone with whom you have had a lasting relationship, romantic or otherwise. Thirdly, he must permit you to take extended leaves of absence to travel with this Sesshoumaru. Fourthly-" he seemed to struggle, physically, with his speech, "-he must be someone who reciprocates your... _love_...in entirety."

Her eyebrow quirked. "How is Rin to know if he reciprocates my feelings fully?"

"Bring him to this Sesshoumaru."

"You'll just scare him off."

Sesshoumaru exhaled sharply through his nose. "If he is so quick to be scared off, perhaps his feelings for you are not sincere."

"You're the most powerful demon in the world!" Rin exploded-a rare occasion. "How could anyone _not_ be scared?"

His eyes finally flicked to her face, and he sank into his usual stoic shell. "Are you afraid of this Sesshoumaru, Rin?"

She gasped, hands flying to her mouth. "Of _course_ not, my L-Sesshoumaru! I just meant that humans are-"

"You are human, are you not?"

"You _hate_ humans, don't you?" she replied crossly, and stalked over to him. She enveloped his hand in both of hers and brought it to her face. "Rin is not afraid of Sesshoumaru."

"This Sesshoumaru does not...hate...Rin," he murmured, staring intently as she rubbed circles into his palm.

They stood like that for quite a while. In the silence of the forest, nothing was audible (to Rin, at least) except their breathing and the breeze rushing through the foliage.

She released his hand, eventually, and sat down. He watched her, curious, and she expectantly patted the ground next to her; a small sigh escaped his lips and he lowered himself to the dirt as well. She scooted herself closer to him until she could comfortably rest her head against his shoulder. "Sesshoumaru?"

His head turned toward her.

"What's the real reason you don't want me to get married?"

He did not respond at first, and she waited patiently. She was nearly asleep when he finally spoke:

"This Sesshoumaru is sympathizing with his father."

"Why's that?"

He did not respond. Rin made a mental note to speak to InuYasha the next time she saw him, and then snuggled further into Sesshoumaru's pelt.

just a lil something so i can step away from my soul eater stuff. i swear to god i'm working on them.


End file.
